


I Have a Plan, Attack

by KinWrites



Series: Blood Drinking and Accidental Betrayals [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst?, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, Female Jack Pattillo, Gen, Vampire Ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinWrites/pseuds/KinWrites
Summary: Geoff and Ryan keep arguing. meanwhile, theres literaly a crazy vampire hunting down the crew but go off ig.





	1. And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> the only violence in this chapter is geoff and ryan yelling at each other. and im not entirely sure that counts

It’s been a week since everyone found out about Ryan being a vampire and Jeremy getting injured by Ryan’s ex bitch- sorry, wife. Since then, Jeremy has been released from the infirmary at base and is stuck on crutched for the next four months at least. Not that the short lad is, in any way, pleased by this. You’re pretty sure he’s only using them because you begged him to just. Listen. To Trevor. Jeremy please you will cause more damage to yourself.

Currently, everyone’s sitting around in the office forming a plan to take down Ryan’s ex. Well, that’s what we’re supposed to be doing. Really, the session had devolved into Geoff and Ryan arguing again. Geoff wanted to bring more people in, Ryan was firmly against it. No Geoff he doesn’t care if its the B team or not it’s still too dangerous.

Forcibly tuning back into the conversation, you find Geoff saying exactly what you knew he’d been about to. “Oh what and it won’t be safer for everyone if there’s more of us then her?”

Ryan growls softly. “It’s too dangerous to bring more people in! I don’t even want you guys coming to the fight!”

Jack tries to intervene but Geoff and Ryan have, once again, devolved to just screaming at each other. The door slams behind Ryan after a few minutes, that feel like hours, of screaming.

You can feel the beginning of a migraine starting to throb behind your eyes and you sigh, rubbing at your temples in slow circles in an attempt to relieve some tension. It, unsurprisingly, doesn’t work. 

A warm palm slides over your shoulder and rests heavy against the back of your neck. Tipping your head back, you end up resting in the curve of Michael’s hip. Blinking up at him a little sluggishly you offer a tired smile. He smiles gently, “Cuddle pile in the living room? Gav and Lil J already went to start on a pillow fort.”

You grin “Yeah, that sounds amazing right now. Lemme take my migraine pill and then I’ll be out?”

He nods and walks off, ruffling your hair softly. 

You get up after a while and shuffle around the table to hug Jack, leaning against her back gently. “It’ll be okay Jack. They’ll sort it out soon.”

She looks back at you and sighs softly. “I hope so, they can’t keep arguing like this. We have no idea where this woman is or when she’ll strike.”

Squeezing your arms around Jack gently you hum. “Should join us in the fort.” She starts to protest and you shush her. “A break won’t kill you.” She sighs heavy and you squeeze a little tighter before straightening up. “At least think about it okay?”

She nods and you grin at her before shuffling off to your room to begin the search for where you had flung your pill bottle this time. Really, you should keep better track of the thing. Searching for a tiny pill bottle with a migraine, even the start of one, was no fun. 

It ends up taking you twenty minutes to find the damn bottle. Once found thought you quickly take a pill before heading out into the living room, intent on cuddling up with the boys in the pillow fort. 

The furniture in the living room has been moved and taken apart as needed for the fort, coffee table pushed off to the side carelessly and couch cushions standing upright. Jeremy is in the center of the fort, injured leg propped up on some pillows. Michael and Gavin bracket him, taking up the rest of the space.

Gavin smiles and speaks surprisingly softly for someone who’s usually so loud. “Find your meds love?”

You nod and shuffle closer, brow quirked and trying to figure out where to cuddle up.

Jeremy smiles and pats the space between his legs, “So you can lean against my chest! I know how much cuddling helps when you‘ve got a headache.”

It feels like your heart is going to burst from you chest and a small, probably goofy smile graces your lips before you can stop it. Murmuring a quiet thank you you slide into the space and settle back against Jeremy’s chest. A hand tangles into your hair and you sigh, practically melting into the touch. 

The TV’s turned down low, some cheesy action movie playing quietly. More background noise then anything as the four of you are busy cuddling. Gavin is watching Michael play with your hair. And if he basically has hearts in his eyes when Jeremy looks over he doesn’t say anything. Just smiles knowingly and lets him watch.

And if Jack finds you all later, curled up and clinging to each other in your sleep. She doesn’t say anything. She does, however, take a picture, turn the TV off, and drape a thin blanket over you. She does watch for a while, worrying and wondering faintly, who the next to get injured will be. Cursing Geoff and Ryan for arguing when they could be taking a small army to this- this hellion that's threatening her family.


	2. Can't We Get Along?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff and Ryan get yelled at and planning finally gets done

The sounds of Michael cursing wake you up, blinking blearily as you look around. The heavy fog of sleep makes it difficult to figure out the reason for the cursing. At least, until the blanket is suddenly not there and you huff low. “Michael….the fuck are you doing?”

Said lad stills and blinks at you. “Uh, got hot… I didn’t wake you did I?”

You huff out a laugh, “I’m sure they heard you in Russia Michael. It’s okay, bout time to get up anyway.”

He nods and offers you a hand up, making sure you don’t accidently crush Jeremy’s leg. The pair of you shuffle into the kitchen where Jack’s cooking. Ryan and Geoff are sitting at the table staring at each other and you sigh. The tension so thick in here that you can barely breathe. It’s honestly impressive that Jack can cook like this. Michael seems to realize how tense the room is and snags a redbull before booking it out of the kitchen. Apparently deeming it too early to deal with Geoff and Ryan’s fighting.

You, however, have no such qualms and walk over to slap your palms against the table, startling the gents out of their staring contest. “Are you two really gonna argue the entire fucking time while some demonic bitch picks us all off, or can we actually get some work done?”

Ryan starts to speak, glowering at you and you cut him off. “Ryan so help me  _ god _ if the next words out of your mouth aren’t ‘I’m sorry for arguing with Geoff when we should be working on not getting murdered’ I’m going to fucking deck you.”

Geoff grins and goes to say something, looking unbearably smug. You also cut him off before he can speak. “Geoff, just because I yelled at Ryan doesn’t mean you aren’t also at fault here. Ryan knows the situation the best so you  _ should  _ be leaving the planning to him and offering suggestions instead of fucking arguing with him.” He starts to protest and you smack the table again. “No! Shut up and fucking listen. Have you ever met a vampire before Ryan?” He shakes his head no hesitantly. “Then shut up, and listen to Ryan. He’s going to know best how to take her down before anyone else gets hurt.”

You level them both with a harsh look and they duck their heads. Looking a bit like scolded children. You take a deep breathe to calm down a bit before blowing it out tensely. “Can we actually get some work down now or are you two gonna keep arguing?”

They both shook their heads and grab their coffees, muttering about a meeting in an hour once they sort some stuff out.

Jack blinks at them as they leave and hums quietly. “You know, I tried to talk to them about their arguing and it went about as well as trying to tell a wall to move. You’ll have to teach me your tricks.”

You nod and dump yourself into a chair, suddenly exhausted and there was still so much left to do today. Jack takes one look at you and puts the kettle on, preparing your mug for tea. “Do you want an omelette?”

You mumble a vague affirmative sound nodding before letting your head roll back on your shoulders. Staring at the ceiling for a while. 

An hour later finds everyone in the meeting room. Ryan standing in front of the white board, thats got a plethora of notes scribbled across it along with the blueprints to what looked to be a bar? 

Gavin blinks, “Ryan?” The gents hums glancing over from where he’s going over something on the tablet Geoff had handed him. “Why is there a blueprint of a bar?”

Geoff answers instead of Ryan, letting the gent go over whatever was on the tablet. “Because that’s where Ryan’s… friend is. Place has been abandoned for years so it’s the perfect hideout.”

Gavin nods slowly, “Couldn’t we just lay the place with bombs and call it a day? I mean, she can’t possibly survive getting blown into a million pieces.”

Without looking up Ryan answers, “Yes she can. She’s older than I am and I’ve survived getting blown up. All it does is hurt, immensely.” His voice in unusually dark, quiet. Like even saying that had hurt.

You frown softy and Michael studies Ryan for a moment before nodding slowly. “That’s why you don’t like it when I make bombs in the penthouse?”

Geoff stills before whipping around to face him. “You do  _ what _ in the penthouse!” His voice cracks half way through the shouted question and you wince a bit.

Michael shifts and sinks a little lower in his chair. “I mean… no? Who’s making bombs in the penthouse that’s just- just irresponsible!”

Jeremy quickly nods along in agreement, sticking up for his fellow lad. “Yeah and Michael is anything but irresponsible when it comes to explosives!” 

Geoff studies the three lads before turning to you, “I have a question.” You blink owlishly at him and nod, gesturing him to continue. “Does Michael make bombs in the penthouse?”

Fuck. Why had Geoff needed to ask you?! The one with the reputation for worst liar in the crew, even  _ Jeremy _ was better at lying than you were.

Miraculously, you’re saved from having to answer by Ryan gathering everyone’s attention to start explaining the plan of attack.


	3. Prep and Weird Smoothies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the crew starts prep for the attack and jeremy and the reader are very into ryans everything

The following days after the meeting are full of prep. It turned out, we did need explosives. Except not the usual ones because Ryan had given Michael some sort of plant to put in them with the instructions “Make sure a piece of each plant end up in each explosive Michael.”

Gavin was on camera duty, watching the abandoned bar from a traffic camera across the street from the place. You had to admit, even through the camera, the place was terrifying. All rotting wood and thick shrubbery, broken in windows and absolutely covered in various graffiti.

You leave lunch with Gavin and move on to where Jeremy is carving wooden bullets in one of the labs. “Hey J I brought lunch.” 

The door shuts behind you with a firm  _ snik  _ and you move to set lunch on the empty table. Jeremy gives you a grateful look, “Oh my fuck you brought food I could kiss you right now.”

You still and blink at him for a moment as he slowly starts to turn crimson. “Hmm, kiss me huh?”

He stutters and, somehow, blushes darker causing you to giggle and press a gentle kiss to his cheek. “I’m only teasing J. Come on and eat.”

He nods and sits at the table across from you to dig into his burger. The two of you eat in silence for a bit before he pauses and watches you.

You pause and quirk a brow at him. “What, something on my face?”

He shakes his head and swallows thickly. “No, I was just-” He pauses and sets his burger down. “Are you sure you’re okay? I mean, you’re gonna have to walk into that shit hole alone and armed with a sharpened piece of wood.”

You still and shift a bit sighing. “I’m not gonna lie, I am  _ terrified _ of walking in there along with a fucking stick as my only weapon. But, I know you guys are gonna do your best to make sure I don’t get hurt; and if everything goes as planned I won’t even need the stick.”

He sighs softly biting his lip and nodding. Picking up his burger again to continue eating. “Better hurry and finish prep then. Make sure you’re eating those berries Ryan gave you.”

You smile softly and nod. “Made a smoothie with ‘em this morning. They’re actually surprisingly tasty. Might have to make ‘em a all the time thing instead of a vampire emergency thing.”

Jeremy nods and goes to say something but Ryan’s voice comes from the doorway. “That would be a wise decision. It would make it so no vampire can control your mind.”

You jump and shriek, nearly falling out of your chair having not realized he was here.

He blinks at you before walking over to squeeze your shoulder. “I apologize, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

You laugh a little hysterically nodding. Still trying to get your heart rate back under control. “Its okay Ry, know you didn’t mean it.”

He nods and pulls up a chair next to you, sucking on a blood bag. “How are the bullets coming along? Do you need help?”

Jeremy shakes his head, “Nah I’m almost done. Only have a few more to make and then I’ll be done.”

Ryan nods quietly and stretches over the back of the chair. Your gaze is drawn to the strip of skin that becomes visible as his shirt rides up. You ache to follow that happy trail into his jeans and it’s a struggle to tear your gaze away to focus on your food.

Unbeknownst to you, not only had Jeremy just had the same problem, but Ryan knew. Could absolutely smell the lust rolling off the pair of you in heady waves. 

Jeremy shifts a bit and wheels back to the other table after shoving the rest of his burger into his mouth without saying a word. You blink at him for a beat before shrugging and looking over at Ryan. “You sure you don’t need me to do anything?”

Ryan nods quietly. “Yes, the best thing you can do right now is rest and lay low. You’ll be doing a good portion of the work so you’ll need your strength, especially if you end up needing to fight her.”

You nod quietly and take another bite of your lunch. Contemplating the coming days and overall letting your mind drift. “Ryan do holy artifacts affect vampires? Like, if I threw holy water at a vampire would it hurt?”

He blinks and hums softly, swallowing the mouthful he’d had. “It depends on how strong your faith is. A lot of the lore surrounding that is false. You can throw crosses at a vampire all night but unless you really believe in those crosses they won’t do you any good.”

You hum softly and bob your head a bit. “So, I could throw a pentagram or a triskele at a vampire and it would work the same as someone who really believed in crosses?”

Ryan nod taking another drink of his blood bag. It’s nearly empty by this point. “Yes. I would recommend wearing something of the sort but, if you were to get hurt, I wouldn’t be able to help you.”

You nod and the room lapses into silence. The only sounds being the scrape of a blade on wood and Ryan’s quiet slurping.


End file.
